Welcome to Hell
by Barbas
Summary: When Lauren runs away from home, she doesn't know that she's running into hell... literally. Short summary, and short story, but not bad. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Hey all! This is a story that i actually wrote like three years ago and while i was cleaning out my comp i found it. I wrote for a friend in the sixh grade. It's really short (only like twenty pages) but i only put the first four on here to see if i wanted to put the rest of it up later. Well, i hope you like.

Disclaimer: I own all except Lucifer and Drew Fuller (who is so totally beautiful!)

* * *

It was cold and the wind was unforgiving. It whipped through the air like a knife through cheese. The night was dark, for the clouds covered the stars, and the moon was new, a devil's moon. A girl sat shivering under the shelter of a bridge. The wind was fierce against her skin. Her clothes were torn and ripped. She huddled against the wall, hoping to keep partially warm. Her hands shook, and her face was wet, not only from the vicious rain that dropped painfully against her, but also from many tears, tears that for the last week had helped her fall asleep on sidewalks and benches.

"Has it really been a week?" the girl thought to herself. It had seemed like a lifetime. She had used up her dollar fifty the first day she had run away from home. After that she had been begging for money and food. It was different to her, because she had always got what she wanted, even up to the very end. That last wish she had made had changed her life, and made the difference. She needed to only ask her parents for something and she would get it. Things were much different on the road.

She was pretty, no doubt about it. She had long dark hair, which flowed gracefully down her back. Her eyes were grey, but in the dark they had a hint of green, which stood out like eyes of a cat watching its prey. With one look she could shoot daggers at people, or calm them down, batting her long lashes at the guys whom she liked. She was not too tall, but not really short either. She was about the average height of the kids who went to Island Shore High School, located at the edge of the Caribbean. Her face was pale, her cheeks full. She had nice full lips, which when parted showed perfectly straight and polished teeth. She had never had braces, and she would never need them.

The girl was not shy, but she didn't put herself out their either. She did her work, and got good grades, and hung out with good kids. She lived in a good neighborhood, with people who walked their dogs every evening and were always willing to strike up a conversation with the nearest person willing to talk back to them. The girl did walk her dog too, but she used to walk him in the morning, when nobody was there to bother her, as she wandered in her own thoughts.

The girl winced. Thinking of Sabbath, her bull dog puppy, hurt. After all, wasn't he the main reason that she had left home, because she had hurt him, and learned a very valuable lesson? "No", she told her self, "Sabbath isn't the reason you left and you know it." And she did too.

The powers were the reason she left. The powers that seemed to manifest inside her, growing until at some points she could not seem to control them. She had used them against her will, against Sabbath, and she had hurt him, a lot. It was then that she realized if she didn't leave, she might hurt those near her. Her parents, her friends. She wasn't going to risk the safety of those whom she loved.

Suddenly her head snapped up and she winced again. Whiplash. In the distance she could hear an approaching car. It was coming towards. As it neared, se willed herself to stand. Her aching joints and burning cramps protested loudly, but she was not going to let this car pass her by, like the last three. She limped painfully into the middle of the road, and there her muscles failed her. She crumbled to the road, waiting apprehensively for the car to come. If the car would not stop, her pain would be ended, and if he stopped, she could at least be warm for a little while.

She knew that hitchhiking was dangerous, but she knew that she would not last another day without someone's help. Several times that day she had thought about giving up, killing herself, or going home. But every time she pushed the thought away, remembering how Sabbath had looked when she had thrown him telekinetically against the wall. His limp body on the driveway. And with that thought in her head, she pushed on.

Around the corner she saw headlights, and as they turned the bend they hurt her already tender eyes. They had been dilated before, her eyes looked completely black. As they were forced into the light they wavered; dilating and undulating. As the car rapidly came toward her, she quickly said a prayer to however was listening.

The car did not hit her, but it came pretty close. It seemed at the last moment the car came to a stop, just inches from where she lay. The right door popped open, and a man walked out. The girl in the street wondered if maybe she had made a mistake. Her Aunt Hilda had been murdered; rape by hitchhiking to Colorado. But as the girl looked up into the man's face, she knew that he would do nothing to her. His eyes were compassionate and worried. He picked her up in his arm, carrying her to like a baby to the car where he opened the left door, and put her in.

"Are you okay?" He sounded genuinely worried. She nodded. In her head she heard snatches of his thought, and she tried to pull away, she did not want to know what he was thinking. That was invasion of private property. _What if I hadn't found her...all alone...lucky...thought I'd lost her..._

Her closed the door gently, and walked around the car, getting smoothly into the drivers seat.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere", she whispered.

"What's your name?" the guy asked starting the car.

"Lauren", she murmured


	2. Oui

Here's chapter two. Thank you footiefan for ur review... but if u don't like it pelase tell me. I know ur my #1 fan (as i am yours) but that doesn't mean you have to read a story of mine that you don't like. Pleas let me know... To anyone else out there, please reiview. Here's the next 4 pages.

* * *

"Pleased to meet you Lauren. I'm Fuller. Lucifer Fuller." Lauren, who was a huge fan of Drew Fuller, recognized the name, but thought nothing of it. Doubtless there was more that one family of Fuller's. The name Lucifer did not strike any surprise. The name had grown popular in the year 2666. Her incoherent thoughts were interrupted by Lucifer's soothing voice. "You don't look too good. You're tired. Please, put the chair back and sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

Lauren, being a very trusting soul, and always believing that there was some good in everybody, didn't bother to ask where "there" was. She instead did as Mr. Fuller said. Pushing her chair back she closed her eyes.

"Sommeil", he whispered. She knew no more.

"You have caught her, My Lord. How did you know where she would be?" Lucifer was pacing back and forth. To the right of him was his closest advisor Victor Valdez.

"I know everything that I want to know. I wanted her; therefore I knew where she would be. I must admit though, she gave me quite a fright lying in the middle of the road. I thought maybe I had slipped somewhere."

"What makes you so sure that she is the one?" Victor was distrustful of this girl. Who was she? What powers did she posses that made her so special to Lucifer? And most of all, what would happen to him once she took up her reign as Queen of the Underworld?

"Oh, you need not worry about that, Victor. You will always by my right hand man. I can assure you that." Lucifer smiled softly, but it was a sad smile, a sinister smile. Abruptly his eyes shown of fire, and he turned away from Victor then he said the three words that Victor had been dreading since they returned. "She has awakened."

And indeed she had. Lauren was just beginning to stir when Lucifer walked into her neatly furnished room. Laurens bed was located on the far side of the room, farthest away from the door. Before the bed was the dresser, which had already been filled with her clothes and her belongings, with random trinkets scattered across the wooden surface. (Lucifer preferred marble, but the original was oak, so he decided to stick with that) Lucifer Suavely entered the room, and sauntered directly towards Lauren. Lauren's memory was a little hazy, and she could not for the life of her remember what had happened after she had left her house. She recalled the awesome power that was infected inside her, and that she left of fear that she would hurt someone. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing her pajamas, hers! How did this guy get them?

"You are awake. I apologize for not waking you, but I was concerned about your weariness, so I brought you here to my place. Welcome. He swept one faultless hand across the room, turning slightly in order to survey they whole perimeter. The man standing across from her was a spitting image of Drew Fuller. Fuller… Lucifer… the car. The memory came flooding back with eerie clarity. Lauren sat up with a start, making her vision triple and getting her quite dizzy. She tried to get up despite the lightheaded feeling that had taken over her body, and to her disappointment failed. She flopped back down onto the bed, unable to will her body into movement.

"Please, you are exhausted. Accept for my hospitality for the time being. You are free to leave whenever you wish, but for now I believe it best if you were to stay here. If there is anything you desire, please do hot hesitate to ask."

Lauren was stunned into silence, but she miraculously found her voice once more as he began to leave. "Are you related the Drew Fuller?" It was not the question she had intended to ask, but I would do. After all, they not only share the same drop-dead gorgeous looks and name, but he also had that identical sexy voce that Lauren loved so much.

Lucifer seemed not to be taken by surprise, but indeed he was. His brother was not famous yet, and not well known. Lucifer had not thought that his future queen would know Drew. His reply was quick and honest.

"Yes." Once again he turned to leave, attempting to avoid further question. If the girl probed too far he would have no choice but to answer. There were things that he did not want her to know yet. He did not want to drop the bomb all at once. He was not fast enough

"Cousins?" Lauren was curious, and Lucifer knew from his studies of her that she would not stop until she received the answer that she was searching for. This question could not however be answered in a few simple words. This would take explaining, and would lead to more questions. He did not have the time to clarify these suspicions. He would have to answer, but Lucifer was going to see if he could get away with saying only one sentence. He did not want to explain how he had been cloned, because Drew did not want to inherit the thrown.

"His twin, though he does not like to have it known." Lucifer did not try to escape this time; he would have to stick it out.

"Drew has a twin?!" Lauren was amazed. She had died and gone to heaven with Drew's mysteriously sexy twin. What more could she ask for?

"Yes"

"One last question. Do you know French?" Lauren knew now where the last question had come from. She vaguely remembered him saying something to her in the car. She was sure that it was not English, but she could not quite tell what it was. She went on a limb and guessed.

"Oui" To Lucifer's enormous relief, the interrogation stopped. Lauren fell back into her thoughts, and Lucifer quietly left the room, letting her think it out for herself.


End file.
